Percy Jackson's Demigod Christmas
by MonikaMilani
Summary: It really sucks when your Christmas is ruined. Especially because of some stupid cellphone.
1. I wreak havoc on Manhattan

**Hey, everyone! I'm MackoChoco. I'm gonna type up one of my old writing pieces for you guys…. Well, guys and girls. But you get what I mean. I made this one way back when…. I think I was in 6th grade. I've improved greatly, but since Christmas is coming up I decided to show you all my Percy Jackson Christmas fan fiction! I'll continue it soon, before Christmas Eve, hopefully. This takes place after the first book. Enjoy!**

**P.S., I'll take any requests! I have had some severe fan fiction writers block in the past, forcing me to wait until I found an okay idea. I have more ideas, but by reading other fanfics, I found that a lot of my ideas are too related to others.**

**P.P.S, please check out my deviant art! We've been planning to film a series of Percy Jackson skits and scenes from books since early 2011, but we haven't been satisfied with out very old stuff, so we're going to re-do it. See our photography there! (go to my profile to get the link please)**

* * *

><p>I never meant for it to happen, but of course, good ol' Seaweed Brain decided to screw the holidays up. Let me tell you this: if you're a demigod, never, <span>EVER<span> use a cell phone to say "Hi" to someone. Especially if that person you're contacting is also a demigod.

It started out as a great Christmas morning. Presents wrapped in blue paper, blue pancakes- nothing could beat a holiday with my Mother.

My Mother, Sally Jackson, is a sweet, kindhearted woman. The kind that only on the rarest of occasions you would see them yell. She never yelled at anyone -as far as I could see- until this last summer where she almost got murdered by this weird gigantic bull-hybrid thing wearing tighty-whities called the Minotaur.

Just a few months ago, she "got rid" of my gambling addicted Step Father, Smelly Gabe. His real name is Gabe Ugliano, which also works in his case. Trust me, if you knew him, you'd easily agree. She put up with him just to mask my half blood "scent" that was overwhelmingly powerful. Until he was "gotten rid of" by my mother and sold the "stone" statue she was conveniently granted immediately after, the only monster attacking us back at our apartment was Gabe. Now, I'd have to be way more careful away from the camp.

We were in our shabby apartment kitchen, enjoying our breakfast when we began a conversation with a subject we tried to avoid at all times. You see, my mom tries to make my life as normal as possible. But clearly, that wouldn't be possible with what we had gone through this past summer.

My Mom swallowed another amount of blue pancakes. Leaning in, she cleared her throat.

"You know Percy, you should really check up on your friends. Like your girlfriend, Annabeth. She-" I nearly choked on my pancakes. At that point, I probably turned three hundred shades of red.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

She raised her hands up in protest and shrugged. "It sure doesn't seem like that," I glared at her with an angry frown. She dropped her hands back to the table. "Okay, okay, sorry. Friend. Your friends, Annabeth and Grover. Did you even realize that half of the school year passed and none of you bothered to say hello to each other?"

I pondered on that thought, deciding she was right. None of us, I assume, bothered to reach for a phone or even send an email. I wondered why.

I pushed my plate away, and rested my forearms on the table.

"What, not hungry?" She asked.

"Nah. Just wondering… hmm, never mind." She raised her left eyebrow in an arch, taking the plates to the sink. The sound of the water got me jittery, reminding me of my other life. At that point, I felt like Hannah Montana. Shaking the thoughts away, I stood up abruptly, suddenly in a rush.

" Mom, can I use the phone?" I pleaded at her side, making her even more confused. She went to her purse, searching through it for a few brief seconds, pulling her magenta phone out.

"Okay, but-"

"Kay thanks bye." I planted a kiss on her cheek as quick as I could, grabbing the phone from her hands and swerving towards my room. I slammed the door shut behind me.

I launched onto the bed, beginning to dial numbers. I heard a muffled voice coming from behind my door before I could press talk. My Mom lightly knocked on the door.

"Percy, if you're going to call Annabeth, I got a-"

"I know Mom, you need the phone back soon to call for a writing tutor. Can I call her now?"

"But, Percy-"

"Bye, Mom!" I walked up to my door, locking it. I suddenly felt really bad about doing that, but I also felt very jittery about talking to Annabeth, and I didn't exactly know why I wanted to so bad.

I pressed talk, pressing the phone to my ear. The phone rung two times, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth! Is that you?"

"Percy? You're such an idiot! You're not supposed to call me!" I could tell that I did something wrong, but I didn't know what. I frowned in response.

"But why? What did I do?"

"We're two demigods! On PHONES. Do you know what that can do? Do you even _remember _what I said before we left camp?"

"No, but-" I was cut off by rumbling in the distance. I could hear is loudly in the ear with the phone near it, but faintly in the other as if it were coming from somewhere in another side of Manhattan.

"Annabeth, what is that sound. Are you in New York?" A scared feeling washed over me.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain! A monster-" I heard the purr of the phone. We were cut off.

I drew Riptide, from my pocket. I ran outside of the apartment, my Mom behind me.

"Percy…" my Mother looked up, pointing at the sky. "What _is that?" _I looked up to the direction she was pointing, and I choked up.

"I-" I bit my tongue and gulped.

There, in the hands of a red-eyed Lion with feathery wings, was a girl with a petite form. She struggled, trying to lift herself up from the tight grasp of the creature's large, bird-like talons. Blonde hair stuck out in tufts from her previously neat ponytail. She suddenly went limp as the bird squeezed tighter, her upper body turning slightly purple.

Annabeth.


	2. A mortal saves my sorry butt

**K… I'm back. I don't have a plot for this chapter… so um… it might suck! But please read it! Favorite, Alert, Review… actually you shouldn't alert this story because this is the last chapter. Although, you can still fave this story, review it, and subscribe to me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks to MoonlightPath666 and SingleSilver for the faves! Enjoyyy, I hope I don't disappoint! Remember, you can always request me to write something! **

**-MackoChoco**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth…" my Mother gasped in horror, beginning to tear up from the sight. "Is that Annabeth?" she turned, looking me straight in the eyes. "She's choking! You need to do something!"<p>

But before I could go, she grabbed hold of me again.

"But, Percy… be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Nodding in reply, I walked a few paces closer to the creature's spot.

I took the cap off of riptide's mist form, unveiling it's true form, a celestial bronze sword. There were two ways I would've reacted. One, I would scream like a little girl and faint on the spot. Two, I would fight. But the way I felt at that moment was ridiculous. Yes, I did put my brave face on. Yes, I did courageously begin to fight for Annabeth's life. Yes, I would like to say it was exactly like that. The way it went wasn't as manly as I thought it would be.

As I walked, looking up in determination, I could see that the _thing _was circling above me, like a hawk. I realized from watching those Animal Planet shows with my Mom that it was searching for an opening for it's prey. And that prey would be me.

"Annabeth! Can you hear me!" I yelled, hoping she'd reply. To my avail, she did. Barely.

"Percy," she choked, which I could barely hear. "Griffin… agh!" The griffin tightened its grip on her waist, and she went limp yet again.

_Griffin… great. Why is it acting evil? I thought Griffins were supposed to be nice or whatever-_

The griffin swooped down, and as much as I wish I could say that I heroically slashed it's brains out and turned it to sand, I can't. I prepared to swipe at it, but as it came closer, it cried out in a very, very shrill tone. And I guess you could say I replied in the same way. It snapped at me with its gigantic beak, making me fall down in surprise, scrambling away before it could really injure me. It regained it's continuous circle in the air, targeting me once again when I noticed something. Annabeth wasn't in it's claws anymore.

I got up, cursing as I quickly scanned the area before jumping into battle again. I could see that in the distance, there was unnatural gray clouds billowing from buildings that used to be there. I heard screaming in the distance, saw upturned pavement, and then I saw her. At first sight, I thought she was dead. I mean, anyone would assume that seeing a grayish-purplish kid covered in bruises lying down under a boulder sized chunk of the street would be dead. But I guess that the fates were kind that day. She slowly moved up in a trunk lift position, but then she slumped back in her previous position.

Before I could do anything to help her, the griffin swooped down again. I pretty much did the same thing as the last time it tried to attack me. This time, it was able to peck at my leg. I felt the sharpest pinch I ever experienced, causing me to wince.

"Agh!" I looked down at the damage, which didn't look pretty. At all. But looking back on it, I was lucky it didn't take my leg with it.

I looked to Annabeth, then to my leg, realizing what this huge _thing _could do. It could kill us all just as easily as any other mythical creature I've met so far… well, mostly. But all I knew is that I wouldn't take the chance.

With a new determination, I glared at the griffin which cawed in response. I obviously couldn't get up, but I knew that yet again there were two ways I could get out of this alive. Both of them involved my sword.

"Percy!" My Mother cried out from far behind me. "Oh, no…"

I raised my sword, preparing to throw -which was the most stupid thing I could've done with my chances with aiming- when I hear familiar, light and quick footsteps approaching me. I lowered it, looking back to where it was coming from.

"Mom! Don't-"

I was cut off by my Mom snatching the sword from my hand. The Griffin cawed happily, which I assume meant 'Oh yay! More food!' in lion talk.

I stared, wide eyed, as the griffin swooped down again. My Mom stood her ground directly in front of me, where the Griffin would hit first at its angle. I couldn't believe she could be so courageous, even more courageous than I ever was. I also couldn't believe that she would give up her life like this.

"No! Mom, please don't-" I raised my hands up to my eyes, closing them so I didn't see anything but black. I didn't want to see the ending product. I heard a sickening sound, like blood being spilled, a swipe of the sword, and sugar being poured into a bowl all in the same sequence. I felt a something fall onto my hurt leg, and cried out in pain. Opening my eyes, I expected to see my dead Mother's body lying on my broken leg, and it was close, but not much.

In front of me was my Mother, panting and sweaty, lightly dusted with yellow sand. She held riptide in her right hand, shaking so hard that she could beat a Chihuahua with it's bladder full at it.

All of a sudden, she dropped the sword, collapsing to the ground.

I could see a hill the size of half of my room made up of Monster dust. The _Griffin's _Monster dust. I smiled in amazement.

"How did you do that?" I began to move, planning to help my Mother up, but I felt another pinch in my leg and realized that my leg really did get broken. My leg definitely spewed blood, in fact there was blood everywhere, making me feel faint. It was caked in yellow sand, which weirdly acted like an instant scab that blocked all of the blood from getting out- but it stung really bad. It burned and throbbed, but instead of complaining, I figured that the real pain hasn't kicked in and that once it did, that would be the time to complain.

There was a huge pink canine tooth, stained by blood, covered in crevasses and cracks that made it look like it was an ancient artifact of some huge bird mutant that pretty much weighed a ton, pinning my legs down and cutting off circulation. It reminded me of something that happened earlier, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was still in shock. But that's when it hit me.

"Annabeth! We have to get Annabeth!"

"Percy," She gasped for air before going on with what she was saying. "We need to get you out first. She'll be okay, we'll call an ambulance-" She needed to catch her breath again. "-Soon. Okay?" She finally caught her breath while pushing away the hair from her face.

It was pretty much the plan we both planned just in case things like this happened, but Annabeth was completely beat up. I wasn't sure if she was alive or not, and I didn't want to wait.

"But-"

"Just go to sleep, Percy. Pretend something knocked you out. I'll say that building remains pinned both of you down and broke your leg. It's the plan we agreed on."

I thought about it, and this time I didn't protest. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes, letting myself relax, ignoring the throbbing pain in my right leg. I'd let her get the ambulance, as long as it wasn't me that used the phone to call them.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, everything was better, considering we didn't get attacked by another monster, though the chances were high.<p>

Annabeth and I were put in the same room, in the ICU. We apparently seemed pretty beat up, enough to completely kill us. But we weren't mortals, and we healed easier. Still, it was obvious that mortals wouldn't know that.

I was put into a cast, a really heavy one, mind you. It traveled from my upper thigh to the base of my toes. It was estimated that I would have to stay in it for six months, but that estimation was without Ambrosia, Nectar, Chiron, and the Apollo kids and maybe even Apollo himself. So who knows what time I would stay in it. The cast was bright pink, specially chosen by the Ares kids that were forced to visit in representation for the camp, which I pretty much hated and had no idea why they would choose them to visit me. Annabeth and I were transferred to a normal hospital room, still side by side. When they had the chance, they laughed in my face the whole time, but got kicked out for it. Afterwards we were visited by

Annabeth was fine, but she was really weak. She was completely pale, covered in variously colored bruises. Her circulation was cut off for some time, so most of her blood cells completely died out, disintegrating into nothing, making her get a blood transfusion. I hear that she was at the brink of death, and I was thankful for the blood donation. Without it, I don't know what I would do with myself. It would be a pretty tragic lifetime for Camp Half Blood members that knew her after that.

We were both knocked out for three days, but I woke up a few minutes before her. When we saw each other, we laughed weakly.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She cracked a fragile smile.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" I croaked.

"Yeah." There was a long pause, and before I was going to turn away, she laughed briefly, and smiled. "Well, you managed to almost kill us again."

"Hey!" I weakly protested while slightly frowning. "I forgot about the cell phone thingy you said."

Her smile slowly faded into a slightly confused yet earnest expression that made my frown melt into the same exact face she made.

"Did you even get my letter?"

"Well… wait, what letter?"

"Gods, Percy. Sometimes you're so stupid." She said in a slightly bitter tone.

"I thought I always was." I joked, making her scowl and turn away.

My Mom walked in, holding a Ziploc and canteen.

"Hey, you two are up," she smiled, "That's good. Special Delivery from camp." She held up the food one by one, corresponding to her words as if to introduce one person to another. "Ambrosia, Nectar, meet Annabeth and Percy."

I smiled at her childish sense of humor. She always managed to cheer me up. I tried to support myself with my arms to eat sitting up, but she gently laid me back down.

"No, no need for that. Stay down, both of you."

She proceeded with lifting both of our beds up so that we were effortlessly sitting up. Putting the hospital trays in front of us, she poured the right amount of nectar in both of our cups and one square of ambrosia on the plate.

"Eat up. You need to heal." I wasn't sure who exactly she was talking to, but I guessed that she was talking to both Annabeth and I.

I ate the Ambrosia first, gobbling it up like a bunch of hungry lions. The Nectar was followed afterwards. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but I was happy that I was given the godly food. It filled me with memories of my Mom's blue chocolate chip cookies and her warm smile that she always gave me. I immediately felt stronger, but still not completely in shape.

I thanked her, tempted to ask for more but then I remembered what ambrosia could do because I was half mortal.

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson, but may I see the letter I sent to Percy, if you have it?" I looked over to Annabeth, who barely touched her supply of Ambrosia and Nectar, yet her face bruises slightly healed and her skin went one shade closer to her original skin tone. Her voice was definitely sounding healthier.

"Oh! No problem, Annabeth. Sorry about before, I forgot to give him the letter. I really should've heeded your warning beforehand." She smiled, and walked to the left corner of the room, where her bag sat. She took out a folded paper, walked toward Annabeth's bed to the left of me, and handed it to her. Annabeth thanked her, opening the paper up. She began to scan it, smiling in her way that said 'I told you so.'

My Mom began to walk toward the door, beginning to leave. Before she left the room completely, she turned back to me, locking her eyes to mine with a smile.

"I'll be back soon," She then turned to Annabeth. "Okay, well, take care of yourselves. And if you need to get me, please, Percy, do not use the phone." She joked with a grin. With that, she left. I was left with Annabeth, and I knew for a fact that she'd soon be ranting about something.

"Ha, Seaweed Brain! I did _warn_ you!" She turned the letter towards me briefly, so I could see that she really did write to me. It was handwritten by her in Ancient Greek, as far as I could tell. I rolled my eyes, knowing then that the letter was what she would rant about that day. Clearing her throat, she began to read.

"Hey, Percy. Sorry about not contacting you earlier. You know, the whole demigod, cell phone, internet, monster thing. I think I told you that this past year." Looking at me with her 'I told you so' face. I huffed, crossing my arms in response, breaking eye contact and looking towards the wall straight ahead of me. It slowly faded when I realized that she did tell me, and I was acting pretty stupid… which would cause me to get more _sassy talk_ from Annabeth if I didn't agree.

"Heh.. Sorry." I said with a sheepish grin towards Annabeth. With that, we laughed in harmony.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"Wasn't Christmas yesterday?" She scowled playfully at my remark.

"Your sense of humor doesn't help the mood at all." We laughed more, happy that we were still alive and together.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p><strong> It was a pretty quick story, am I right? Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time! <strong>

**-MackoChoco**


End file.
